EWW
by yourdemigodishness
Summary: Katniss is a teen witch best friends with Jax Novoa, but is there friends ship about to take a turn?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Jax: She doesn't own-

Me: Shut up!

Jax: Why?

Me: Did I ever tell you you're majorly irritating?

Jax: Did I ever tell you that you're majorly hot?

Me: *blushes, rolls eyes, and says really fast* I don't own E.W.W, but for those who do, You lucky BASTARDS!

Please review!

Part I -  
Chapter One I'm so nervous right now I could puke...but I better not. I just moved to Miami and I'm going to Iridium High. My phone starts to make that news music. Uh-oh. That's my Miss Information alert. And it says: THE PANTHERS ARE BACK AND ARE FIERCER THAN EVER.I quickly skim the article and I catch sight of a interesting paragraph. "...She responded with 'I can take this new girl, she's nothing besides I'm fiercer than her you said so yourself. Anyways,didn't I take Emma Alonso?'"That infuriated me. I'll show her who's fierce. So I brushed my jet black hair back. Well...I actually had a streak of teal and a streak of white. I dye my hair occasionally. Anyways, Cinna said itlooked nice. I looked into the mirror and tried to decide what to do with my hair. I decided to stick it in my usual braid. There. But I realized I took a while and Jax was probably waiting so I left my room but got another alert. This is gonna be a loooooong day!

Not really a cliffie, but review, please, pretty please?

Joke: I wondered why the baseball was getting bigger, then it hit me.

Riddle: It's a power outage. You're in a phsyco's mansion. After searching through every room, you find the phsyco. He says, Do one of these three things, and I will let you go. 1. Stay under water for ten minutes, 2. Go into a pool of piranahs for 10 seconds, or 3. Sit on an electric chair for ten minutes while it is on, which should you choose?

I'll tell you the answer no next chapter, after 5 reviews. 


	2. Chapter 2

E.W.W FANFIC

Summary:  
Katniss is a teen witch at Iridium High, her best friend is Jax. But is her friendship with Jax more? Modern AU.

Part I -  
Chapter One I'm so nervous right now I could puke...but I better not. I just moved to Miami and I'm going to Iridium High. My phone starts to make that news music. Uh-oh. That's my Miss Information alert. And it says: THE PANTHERS ARE BACK AND ARE FIERCER THAN EVER.I quickly skim the article and I catch sight of a interesting paragraph. "...She responded with 'I can take this new girl, she's nothing besides I'm fiercer than her you said so yourself. Anyways,didn't I take Emma Alonso?'"That infuriated me. I'll show her who's fierce. So I brushed my jet black hair back. Well...I actually had a streak of teal and a streak of white. I dye my hair occasionally. Anyways, Cinna said itlooked nice. I looked into the mirror and tried to decide what to do with my hair. I decided to stick it in my usual braid. There. But I realized I took a while and Jax was probably waiting so I left my room but got another alert. This is gonna be a loooooong day!

Chapter Two As I finally left my room, Prim was sitting there waiting to go to school. I had to walk her, she was going to sixth. She raised a quizzical eyebrow. I just held up my phone, and she nodded. She was sitting on a stool, munching on a pop tart. I said, "We'll leave in a minute, I have to eat and Jax just texted me that he was gonna be her in five sec-" I went to go get it and he came with a flourish, saying, "Milady," making me laugh and blush at the same time. Which I was grateful for so my blush wasn't so pronounced. Prim squealed, "You soooo like her, don't you!" In response Jax poked her stomach playfully. She giggled uncontrollably until he said he would stop if she did. He was like her older brother. But not. But Prim's words were still swimming around in my head for some reason, 'You soooo like her, don't you!' It wasn't much of a question. But I felt like I was under a spell.

Chapter Three As Jax and I rode to school, I thought about feeling like I was under a spell. I'd always loved singing and rhyming but weird stuff always happened. Like once, I said 'I don't really like to bake, but I really wish I had some cake!' And boom! there was a cake. I sat there mystified. "Catnip," said Jax, shaking me from my thoughts waving his hand in front of my face while snapping his fingers. I shook my head again and it cleared up. Jax chuckled, "Lost in thought?" He said in his oddly adorable accent. Oh-no, I'm not supposed to think about that!Prim's words swam back to me. Jax suddenly had the crease in his brows that he always got when he was concerned. It was cute! Bad brain! "I'm fine," I said before he could say anything. "Just lost in thought." I accidently murmured my thought, " I hate my brain, I wish it would rain." Faster than you could think it, rain was pouring over us. What was going on?

Chapter Four When we got to school, we started shaking our clothes out to get some of the rain off. When we finally got somewhat dry, we started towards our lockers. They were right next to each other. As we walked every one said hi. And a couple of boys even said I looked nice. Laughing at my quizzical expression, Jax sang in his accent, "You don't know, you don't know your beautiful," Totally off-key. But nobody looked at him or us for that matter, weirdly. "I guess you've got it made, don't you?" I teased, poking his stomach. He rose to the bait, "Well," he said puffing out his chest, " being my best friend won't do you any harm." He declared. "What class do you have next though?" he asked back to his regular self. I looked through my backpack and found my schedule "Chorus." I declared happily. "It better be fun," my stomach rumbled "I want a cheese bun." There it was, my favorite snack, cheese buns. But Jax didn't say any thing, he was staring ahead...at Emma.

Chapter Eight I'm so lost that when I come to, I start crying. This is the very first time anyone here has seen me cry. Jax comes over to me and puts an arm around my shoulder, gently picks me up, and carries me towards my house. Prim, the police and Mom are there. I look down at my arm to find them colored with black and blue, I groan, great bruises, more battle scars. I look at Jax's arms, and they're black and blue to. I feel so bad that I motion towards the couch. What happens next, I can't tell you, because I black out.

Part II -  
Chapter Five I was still mulling over what happened, so I wasn't paying attention when the teacher called me up to sing. "Katniss!" she said in her annoying high-pitched voice. "Oh, sorry, coming!" "Here's the song, Katniss," she said cheerfully. "Would you like us to use a nick name? Kat, perhaps?" "No, I prefer my real name." "Ok, you can start the music." I began, "You coud be the greatest, you could be the best, you could be the King Kong banging on your chest, you could beat the world, you could beat the war, you could talk to God go banging on his door. You could throw your hands up, you could be the clock, you could move mountains you could break rocks. You're the master, don't wait for luck, dedicate yourself and you gonna find yourself, standing in the hall of fame, (woah-wooah) and the world's gonna know you name (woah-wooah) bacuse you're burning with the brightest flame (woah-wooah) and the world's gonna know your name (woah-wooah). Everyone just sat there and stared at me. I ran as fast as I could out the door.

Chapter Six I didn't know where to go, so I ran to the woods. I grabbed my bow and arrows and started shooting the stuffed animals in the tree, that I've shot so many times, they're practically just stuffing. I shoot them because they remind me of my Dad, in fact he made this bow and these arrows. I miss him so much. Then I see Jax in the woods. but I'm silent, because he's saying something, and moving his finger. Something, inky-bluish is coming out of his finger. I take a step back and accidentally snap a twig. He turns around and sees me. Just as he does, silver smoke or something starts coming out of my hand.

Chapter Seven The smoke starts snaking around us, creating a wall. "What are we?" I shout to Jax. "I'm a wizard and you're a witch." he yells. I have to say. At first, I'm offended, but then I realize what he means. All the mishaps; all the 'accidents' it was because of magic. "Whatever is happening to me, let it be!" I say and the wall starts to go down. But when I see all the people on the other aside, I'm tempted to put it back up *** Andi, Emma, Daniel, Diego, Maddie and Co., Gigi (uh-ho) and Nurse Lilly are all there watching me. Then a voice says, "Demetri, you didn't do your job!" And a man comes down and he looks like me. I know why. This man is my Dad.

Chapter Eight When I come to, I am so emotionally overwhelmed, I start crying. nobody here has seen me cry. Jax picks me up and takes me back to the house. I see my arms covered in black and blue and groan. Great, more battle scars. Then I look down a Jax's arm and see them covered in bruises too. I immdietly feel bad so I motion towards the couch. What happens after that, I can't tell you, 'cause I black out.

Part III -  
Chapter Nine When I come to again, someone called paramedics, Andi, Emma, Maddie, Nurse Lily, and Diego are hovering over me. Diego shouts, "She's awake," then murmurs, "don't tell them anything what really happened, Emma erased Gigi's mind so all she and everyone else sees is Jax Novoa and Katniss Everdeen after being in the woods you got hurt, you saw your Dad who you thought was dead and you were in shock." I look over at Jax and Daniel, Maddie's posse, and Gigi standing over him. When they come over I just bang my head against the sofa until I black out again.

Chapter Ten Prim is standing over me with a bowl of something steaming hot in her hand. Jax is still on our sofa. Prim knows me very well so she says, "Two days, Jax's mom and siblings can't get here, Mom mad the stew and both of you have woken up, but banged your head until you black out again." Then I hear Jax's voice in my head, 'Hey, Catnip, good idea, then we don't have to lie.' 'Thanks' I think back. 'So did the tell you the story?' 'Yeah.' 'Okay, glad we're on the same page.' 'Me too, Catnip.' 'I was thinking thay we should pretend to fall asleep, but keep up this telepathy thing.' 'Good idea.' 'Where did you learn this anyways?' 'Emma taught me.' 'Oh.' 'Are you jealous, Catnip?' 'Kind of.' 'Why?' 'I dunno.' 'Okay. Well you don't need to be.' 'I said okay, can we just drop it?' 'Fine.' 'What do you wanna talk about?' 'I dunno.' 'Okay.' 'G'night.' 'G'night.'

Chapter Eleven when I come to again, Prim bombards me with questions, "What's going on wioth you and Jax," she begins key word, begins,"What really happened, are you okay, what did you do, why are you hurt, do you feel the pain?" I just banged my head but stay concious enough to send a telepathy message to Jax, 'So, what's going on?' 'Nothing much.' 'Why is everyone treating me like I'm crazy? Except for you and Prim.' 'Well they think you're cookoo, but you only have a concussion, I checked myself.' 'What do you mean?' 'I went throught your brain, catnip.' 'Whatareyoutalkingabout,youhadabsolutleynoright,andImeanNOrighttodothat!' but Icalmed myself down and was about to ask him what he saw when he quietly said,'Do you really like me?' 'Yes.' 'I like you too.' I was filled with pure bliss and dread at the same time. 'Cause my heart belonged to someone else.

Chapter Tweleve I finally wake up and stay up. I try to get up, but my head hurts. Then Uncle Haymitch and my Dad-God, it feels so good to say that. But my dad and Uncle Haymitch come over. 'Hi, darling.' 'Shut up, Jax!' 'Fine then, be that way!' "Well, you certaintly stayed alive, sweetheart." Haymitch said sarcasticly. Then I hear. 'Smart move, sweetheart.' 'Anyone else have acess to my brain?' 'Your dad.' 'Well, that's a given, stupid.' Then hear the BEST voice I could ever hear.

Part IIII -  
Chapter Thirteen Well...other than my dad's voice. 'Hey, Kit-Kat.' said a soft voice. 'Hey.' I said softly. "Hey, Kit-Kat." he repeated. I just smiled up at him. He picked me up, and I traced the scar on his jaw. He kissed me on the cheek. "well, I see true love there, Kitty." "Daddy." I whispered. "Hello, Kitty." I reach over and hug my dad, but the boy who has me in my arms isn't willing at ALL to let go so I just settled in his arms comfortably and he sat in front of the fire. My fire.

Chapter Fourteen When I woke up, I woke up in my bed. My Dad had probably carried me there. Peter, well we call him Peeta, cause he bakes and loves bread, but he left to go to his hotel after I had fallen asleep. "Hey, Kitty." "Daddy, were you watching me sleep?" "N-n-n-," he resigned, "Yes." I giggle. "What's so funny, Kitty?" "Nothing." "Okay." "So I've ben gone what?" he calculates by doing math in the air with his finger. "Five years?" "Sounds about right." I whisper. "So, Kitty, fill me in!" 


End file.
